Roses, Flames, Wings, and Tears
by NekoHex
Summary: THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED. Crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho. Slight AU for Yu Yu Hakusho. Watch what happens when the Order meets their newest allies. . . . Rated cause the main characters are pottymouths. Not your average YYHHP crossover.
1. Prologue: May King Enma have mercy

Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling to you? Or Yoshihiro Togashi for _that_ matter. . .(writer of YYH)

(A/N: author notes)

_**thoughts**_

_writing_

**speaking in the language of Makai-nese**

_speaking in Japanese_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

**_How could I have left him to die?! Him and his damned pendant! Why'd he have to go and get himself killed!_**

"Stupid bat. . . ." mutters a lonely thief.

A silver-haired kitsune is punching and kicking the cave wall of his hide-out in anger, tears brimming at the edges of his amber eyes.

"Youko?" questions a quiet voice from behind him. "What's wrong? Where is Kuronue?" says the voice as he turns to it, showing a young, human woman with tired, green cat-like eyes, black hair and black cat ears, a small child with white hair and green eyes clinging to her, holding a bundle of green blankets.

"He won't be coming back. . . ." says the man, Youko.

"No! You're lying!" yells a young woman with golden-brown hair and violet eyes, holding a baby wrapped in black blankets, dark wings sticking out. "He isn't! He isn't dead! I refuse to believe it!" the woman screams at him, making the young boy, the baby, and the green bundle start crying. The woman with black hair quickly opens the blankets to reveal a baby with white hair, green eyes, and black fox ears.

"Shhh. . . . It's alright, Sakura. It's alright. Kohaku, come with me back to your room," says the woman as the infant starts calming down. "Yan Lin, come. Miriam doesn't like it when you yell." The other woman follows, though rather reluctantly.

"He can't be dead, can he? Can he, Kadma?" asks the woman with violet eyes, Yan Lin.

"I don't know, Yan Lin. I don't know," whispers the other woman, Kadma. When they reach the room, she walks over to two cradle-like plants and sets the infant, Sakura, down. Yan Lin does the same, but with her child, Miriam, and with an actual cradle. Kadma picks up another bundle, this time amber, and opens it to reveal another infant with black hair, but with amber eyes and black cat ears. This infant's a little bit fussy.

"Feeding time already, Toph?" Kadma smiles sadly at the child, Toph, before bringing out a bottle filled with honey and milk (A/N: don't ask.) and brings it to Toph's lips.

"_May King Enma have mercy on his soul. . . ._" whispers Yan Lin.

The boy, Kohaku, watches everything, memorizing what he sees. . . .

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

_**Forgive me, my child. Forgive me.**_

A woman is running, holding an infant to her chest. "There she is! They're near the edge!" Other women are running after her and her child.

The women catch up to her just as she reaches a high cliff over a small blizzard of clouds. "I'm sorry, my sweet child," she whispers to the child as she jumps off the ledge, still holding the child to her chest, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry my sweet Solstice. . . " As they fall down, far down, into the dark abyss below, she whispers, "May King Enma have mercy on our souls. . . ."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

_**How could he leave us?! How could Kurama let him die?!**_

A woman murmurs the name, "Kuronue. . . . ."

**_How could you leave me and our child?_**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

_**They made it. I know they did.**_

A woman with white hair and light-blue eyes is holding an infant to her chest, standing in front of a grave, the grave of her best-friend and her daughter.

"Don't worry, Rin. They're still alive, I can feel it. How is Crystal?" A woman with blue hair and ice-blue eyes walks up, and nods towards the child in the other woman's, Rin, arms. Rin hands the other woman the child, Crystal, so she could see for herself. Ren notices how she smiles when she holds the child.

"You miss him, don't you, Hina? You're lover? The fire demon," asks Rin, straight to the point as always.

"Yes, but not as much as I miss my son. I wish I had been able to runaway like my sister, Eve," says the other woman, Hina.

"You can't have everything in life. . . ."

_**Or in death. . . . .**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

End Notes-thingy: Yeah, yeah, I know. It's short, but it's just the prologue. The story'll get exciting in the next chapter (hopefully). Okay, to help you figure it out, Kurama had two daughters and a son(the son and eldest daughter have no known heirs). Kuronue had a daughter(both Yan Lin and Kadma left with their children, because Yan Lin blamed Kuronue for the death of her lover). Hina, Hiei and Yukina's mother, had a sister name Eve who fell in love/had sexual intercourse with a fire dracomancer(humanoid dragon) and had a daughter whom she refused to give her up, even if it meant killing them both. And no, they're not dead. (well, the daughter isn't. not sure about the mother _quite_ yet.) Hinata's best-friend was another Koorime by the name of Rin. Rin somehow found herself in the Ningenkai (human-world, for you HP freaksand yes, I'm one too. there's an interesting story about that phrase, but I'll save that for another chapter/day) and got pregnant with a human's baby. Because the father was a human, the child inherited all Koorime traits, blah blah blah. Read, review, relax. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

Arigato(thank you)


	2. Chapter 1: Gee, I SURE feel loved

Disclaimer: I don't own them sniff but I will never give up hope that someday they will magically appear on my doorstep in a pretty box. . . .

Also, the beginning of this chapter is completely dialogue (minus the occasional sound effects)

(A/N: author notes)

_**thoughts**_

_writing_

**speaking in the language of Makai-nese (and yes, I did make that name up)**

_speaking in Japanese_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

"I left my conscience  
pressed between the pages  
of the Bible in the drawer.  
What did it ever do for me,  
I swear, I say.  
It never calls me when I'm down.  
Love never wanted me,  
but I took it anyway.

Put your ear to the speaker  
and choose love or sympathy.  
Love never calls, no.  
Love never calls."

"White Crane! Would you be so kind az to turn down zhe stereo?" yells a boy in a German accent.

"Gehen Sie fickt sich," replies a girl

"_White Crane and Black Crane are at it again, Big Brother._" says a girl to, apparently, her big brother.

"_What's your point?_" replies a boy in a lazy tone.

"Jackass," the girl mutters darkly.

"Thanks for the compliment. Now go piss off, or somethin', ya got it?" says the boy in an idiotic accent. A telephone rings.

"**Moshi moshi. Hello, ShadowFire! How is Egypt?-pause-Really? Wow.-pause-Sure, I'll tell him. Say hi to DragonFire and SweetSnow for me. Sayonara!**" There's a click as the receiver is put back.

"_That was ShadowFire. She says, and I quote, 'Fuck you, see you when Summer's over.'_"

"_Gee, I _sure_ feel loved,_" says the boy from before.

"Suck it up."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

"Where are they?! They should be here by now!" exclaims a somehow-revived-Lily-Potter to a very irritated Minerva McGonagall.


End file.
